U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,430, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Rhee et al., and commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses collagen-synthetic polymer conjugates prepared by covalently binding collagen to synthetic hydrophilic polymers such as various derivatives of polyethylene glycol.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,775, issued Jun. 28, 1994, to Rhee et al., discloses various naturally occurring, biocompatible polymers (such as polysaccharides) covalently bound to synthetic, non-immunogenic, hydrophilic polyethylene glycol polymers.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,955, issued Jul. 12, 1994, to Rhee et al., discloses various activated forms of polyethylene glycol and various linkages which can be used to produce collagen-synthetic polymer conjugates having a range of physical and chemical properties.
Commonly owned, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/403,358, filed Mar. 14, 1995, discloses a crosslinked biomaterial composition that is prepared using a hydrophobic crosslinking agent, or a mixture of hydrophilic and hydrophobic crosslinking agents. Preferred hydrophobic crosslinking agents include any hydrophobic polymer that contains, or can be chemically derivatized to contain, two or more succinimidyl groups.
Commonly owned, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/403,360, filed Mar. 14, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,923, discloses a composition useful in the prevention of surgical adhesions comprising a substrate material and an anti-adhesion binding agent, where the substrate material preferably comprises collagen and the binding agent preferably comprises at least one tissue-reactive functional group and at least one substrate-reactive functional group.
Commonly owned, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/476,825, filed Jun. 7, 1995, by Rhee et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,587, discloses bioadhesive compositions comprising collagen crosslinked using a multifunctionally activated synthetic hydrophilic polymer, as well as methods of using such compositions to effect adhesion between a first surface and a second surface, wherein at least one of the first and second surfaces is preferably a native tissue surface.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 07090241 discloses a composition used for temporary adhesion of a lens material to a support, to mount the material on a machining device, comprising a mixture of polyethylene glycol, having an average molecular weight in the range of 1000-5000, and poly-N-vinylpyrrolidone, having an average molecular weight in the range of 30,000-200,000.
West and Hubbell, Biomaterials (1995) 16:1153-1156, disclose the prevention of post-operative adhesions using a photopolymerized polyethylene glycol-co-lactic acid diacrylate hydrogel and a physically crosslinked polyethylene glycol-co-polypropylene glycol hydrogel, Poloxamer 407®.
Each publication cited above and herein is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to describe and disclose the subject matter for which it is cited.
We now disclose a detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention, including crosslinked polymer compositions comprising synthetic polymers which contain multiple nucleophilic groups crosslinked using synthetic polymers containing multiple electrophilic groups, and methods for using these compositions to effect adhesion between a first surface and a second surface (wherein at least one of the first and second surfaces is preferably a native tissue surface) or to effect the augmentation of tissue, or to prevent surgical adhesion, or to coat surfaces of synthetic implants, or for delivering drugs or other active agents, or for ophthalmic applications.